Cuando sea, Donde sea
by RuBiAx
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la hermana pequeña del Faraón Yami se enamora del famoso ladrón de tumbas? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor entre la realeza? ¿O un regalo les traerá votos eternos? Lean para descubrirlo....
1. Safiya, un corazón puro

Cuando sea, Donde sea 

****

Capítulo Uno: Safiya, un corazón puro 

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** EL faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Notas Iniciales: **aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, que espero les guste mucho. Es una traducción del fic Whenever, Wherever que leí en inglés y quedé fascinada con él. Es su regalo de navidad. No se preocupen que este fic es un entretenimiento mientras redacto mis fics originales. Esta muy bueno el fic, se los aseguro ^.^

**Capítulo Uno:** Safiya, un corazón puro

En Egipto, se encontraba una princesa en los territorios del palacio, era una noche fría, pero aún así la princesa se encontraba parada en el balcón de su habitación.

Su largo y sedoso cabello negro jugaba junto de viento, mientras este le acariciaba el rostro. Sus ojos azules reflejaban perfectamente el brillo de la luna azul. Su piel clara parecía temblar con la brisa fría de la noche.

¿Quién era esa belleza bajo el cielo brillante? Era la hermana pequeña del Faraón, Safiya. Sí, la hermana pequeña del Faraón Yami.

Ella es conocida en todo el Egipto por ser la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. Ella es conocida por su belleza, amabilidad, generosidad,  modestia y por su nombre. ¿Qué tenía de especial su nombre? El significado, Safiya, en egipcio es: puro. Y sí, ella era pura. Pura de corazón, pura de alma, pura de mente y pura de cuerpo, su nombre capturaba todo lo que ella es. No existía nada malo en ella.

Aún así, para ella, ella no era lo que parecía. Para ella, ella no era perfecta. Para ella, ella era como otro habitante común. Sí, eso era cierto, pero ella es más que eso. Más de lo que todo el mundo puede ver.

******************** P.O.V DE SAFIYA ***********************

Miro el extenso desierto y el cielo poblado de estrella y pienso sobre mí misma. ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Acaso siquiera soy humana?

Pienso en mi vida como la hermana pequeña del gran Faraón Yami. ¿Qué tiene de especial ser una princesa? Uno solo se sienta en el palacio sin hacer nada. Yo ni siquiera sé porqué a tantas personas les intriga la vida de mi hermano y la mía. ¿Acaso es la Realeza especial?

Justo en ese momento cuando cierro mis ojos para pensar, escucho una voz.........

********************** P.O.V NORMAL ***********************

"Todavía estás despierta"

"Sí hermano, lo estoy" le responde ella.

"¿Por qué no duermes?" Yami, el hermano mayor se acercó a ella.

"No puedo... Siento que algo viene. Algo se encuentra muy cerca"

"Acaso ¿fue una ilusión tuya o fue que lo soñaste?" peguntó él.

"No lo sé Yami..... No lo sé"

"¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?" sugirió él.

"Trataré. Bueno, ¡Buenas noches hermano y gracias!"

"De nada. ¡Buenas noches!" él le dio un fuerte abrazo y salió de la habitación.

Safiya apagó las luces y entró en la cama cubierta de una sábana de seda negra y violeta. Ella se acostó y cerró sus ojos ´Solo espero que sea solo un sueño..........´

------------------ EN EL LADO OPUESTO DE LA CIUDAD -------------------

"Maestro, es el momento"

"Pues entonces, comencemos"

Fin del capítulo Uno

N.A. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Si les gusto por favor déjenme un review con sus comentarios de verdad lo apreciaría.

Hasta la próxima, adiós y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Feliz Navidad !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. La princesa y el ladrón

Cuando sea, Donde sea 

****

**Capítulo Dos:** La princesa y el ladrón

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** El Faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí esta el capítulo número dos, espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios.****

**Ruri Tsukino: **si quieres saberlo tengo el permiso de la autora, es más ella me apoya un montón y cuando le propuse la idea de traducirlo le pareció una excelente idea. Así que gracias por tu consejo, no me ofendo por eso. Aquí esta otro capítulo que espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Ryu Mari:** lo siento, sé que estuvo algo corto ^^;;; Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios al final. Cuídate mucho.

**Notas Iniciales: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos reviews. Este es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes mis lectores. Si quieren saber cual es el fic que estoy traduciendo, bueno se llama Whenever, Wherever. 

**Capítulo Dos:** La princesa y el ladrón

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" peguntó una Safiya muy asustada.

El chico de cabellera blanca se voltea para encontrarse con Safiya. Él se colocó cara a cara con ella y seguía acercándose.

"Soy un ladrón ¿Qué acaso eso no es obvio?" dijo para luego sonreír de una manera peligrosa.

Safiya dio un paso para atrás, pero el ladrón se encontraba a una pulgada de distancia. Ella estaba asustada, se encontraba petrificada.

"!No¡" gritó de repente.

Safiya se levantó de golpe de la cama bañada en un sudor frío y respirando con dificultad. 

"Uf ¡¡Qué bueno¡¡ Sólo fue un sueño"

"Pero, se sintió tan real..... No, eso no puede ser... Un sueño, es un sueño, y los sueños no se hacen realidad" Ella se volvió a recostar y suspiró ¨Sí, sólo un sueño´ Ella cerró los ojos e inmediatamente quedó dormida.

=======--------*******--------=======

"!Rápido, tenemos que movernos ahora¡" un hombre encapotado ordenó a sus camaradas.

Ellos habían llegado a los territorios de palacio y por lo que se  desmontaron de sus caballos. Sacaron sus ganchos, espadas y sacos. 

"Ahora, este es el plan. Entramos en el palacio y en el menor tiempo posible tomamos todo el oro y el dinero que podamos. Nos veremos aquí en 20 minutos" Todos asintieron con sus cabeza y encararon a su líder.

Su líder estaba parado detrás de ellos entre las sombras. El tenía los cabellos largos de un color bastante extraño, blanco, junto con unos ojos marrones que atravesaban el alma. El se acercó a ellos y les dijo: 

"Bien pues, comencemos. Mientras más rápido, más tesoros reales podremos robar" con eso todos ellos se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Su líder fue a todos los lugares que tenían accesorios para robar, hasta que llegó a una habitación diferente a las demás. Estaba oscura, por lo que no podía ver bien.

Curioseó por el lugar y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era una cadena, una cadena de oro. En medio de esta, había algo parecido a un ojo y a los lados del ojo había lo que parecía jeroglíficos egipcios.

´¿Qué era esta cadena? Es tan hermosa´ y justo cuando el ladrón iba a tocar la cadena- "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" escuchó a una voz decir.

El chico de cabellera blanca se voltea para encontrarse con Safiya. Él se colocó cara a cara con ella y seguía acercándose.

"Soy un ladrón ¿Qué acaso eso no es obvio?" dijo para luego sonreír de una manera peligrosa.

Safiya dio un paso para atrás, pero el ladrón se encontraba a una pulgada de distancia. Ella estaba asustada, se encontraba petrificada, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? 

El hombre tomó su barbilla y se le quedó mirando, entonces quitó su sonrisa maléfica.

"No te haré daño, solo, no digas nada. No grites"

Safiya se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué  debería de creer en las palabras de este ladrón de cabellera blanca? 

Justo en el momento en que Safiya se estaba calmando el ladrón la empujó más cerca y colocó sus labios en los de ella. "Excepto eso" dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Con eso él se fue, dejando a Safiya en estado de shock.

´¿Qué acaba de pasar?´ Safiya tocó sus labios.

=======--------********--------=======

Todos los ladrones habían terminado y se reencontraron fuera de edificio. Se subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron al desierto. Pero la única cosa que se encontraba en la mente del ladrón de cabellera blanca era Safiya y la cadena. Pero más Safiya.

"Maestro Bakura ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó uno de sus misioneros.

"No, no hay ningún problema Yazid" respondió todavía sin poder sacar a aquella chica de su mente.

N.A. !!!Tadaa¡¡¡ Ese fue el capítulo número dos de Cuando sea, Donde sea, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho. Este es mi regalo de navidad espero que les haya gustado, así que déjenme uno ustedes a mi y pulsen ese botoncito medio morado de ahí abajo. ^.^

Dudas, preguntas, opiniones, recomendaciones, flamer, felicitaciones, pueden enviarme un email a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com.

También si quieren hablar conmigo directamente pueden agregarme a sus listas de MSN, estoy abierta a todo el mundo.

Hasta la próxima, Adiós.


	3. El centro de la ciudad

Cuando sea, Donde sea 

****

**Capítulo Tres:** El centro de la cuidad

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** El Faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Messy:** me alegra que te guste el fic. Aquí está otro capítulo, espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios ^.^

**Ryu Mari:** jeje, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te guste. Cuídate mucho.

**Ruri Tsukino:** jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios al final.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** ja ja, tienes razón y ni te imaginas lo que va a pasar en los capítulos que vienen. Espero que te guste este y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Kisuna-chan:** ¡Ay! que feliz me hace que te haya gustado el fic ^.^  Siento que los capítulos sean cortos, pero es que así es que son originalmente, no es mi culpa, pero te prometo subir este fic más seguido que los otros ^.^ Nos vemos pronto, adiós.

**Notas Iniciales: **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic, espero que les guste mucho. Y aunque este fic no haya tenido tanta aceptación como el otro lo continuaré con amor para todos ellos que se molestaron en leerlo. También subiré los capítulos más seguido que con mis otros fics, sólo para ustedes ^. Los quiero mucho a todos, cuídense mucho y Feliz Navidad.

Capítulo Tres: El centro del pueblo 

Cuando Safiya despertó sintió la tibieza de los brillantes rayos del sol despertándola de su profundo dormitar. Ella abrió sus ojos para la vista de su habitación. Recordó la que había pasado la noche anterior `Ese hombre, el hombre de cabellos blancos´

Ella se paró de la cama y fue a su vestidor, allí contempló su más preciada posesión. Era una cadena, pero no una cadena ordinaria, era la cadena que su padre y su madre le habían obsequiado antes de morir. Su madre murió de leucemia y su padre fue brutalmente asesinado. Ellos le obsequiaron esa cadena en su treceavo cumpleaños.

Su cadena era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres, la cadena con el ojo dorado y los jeroglíficos egipcios. `Madre, Padre´ ella tomó la cadena en su mano y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

--------========********=======-------

Pronto se vistió en ropas de comunes, algo no muy habitual para alguien de la realeza. Una túnica color beige de mangas largas. "¡Perfecto!" dijo mientras daba vueltas frente al espejo "!Nadie se dará cuenta¡"

Ella salió cautelosamente de su habitación hacia los escaleras, su vía de escape, hasta que una sirvienta la detuvo "!Señorita Safiya¡" Akila, la sirvienta más cercana de Safiya o mejor dicho su única amiga gritó. "¿A dónde vas? Especialmente vistiendo esas... ropas?" le preguntó ella a Safiya mirándola de arriba abajo. "Usted, es una princesa, usted no puede ni debe vestirse así"

"Voy para el pueblo" dijo Safiya un poco excitada.

"¡¿QUÉ?! Si usted hace eso, el señor Yami estará muy enojado con usted, es más estará furioso!" gritó Akila, pero antes de que esta pudiera decir algo más Safiya cubrió su boca y trató de callarla. "Bajito, o sino mi hermano nos oirá y no podré ir al centro del pueblo"

Antes de Akila pudiera decir otra cosa, ya Safiya había bajado las escaleras y salido por la puerta. 

"Los niños estos días" fue lo único que suspiró la sirvienta.

--------========********========--------

Safiya exploraba las ocupadas calles de Egipto. Miraba desde ropas, joyas, hasta flores. ¡Oh! Qué feliz se encontraba de poder escapase de vez en cuando del palacio, era lo que estaba pensando hasta que una joyería le llamó la atención.

---------=========*********=========--------

Yami despertó de su profundo sueño. Suspiró en exasperación. El quería quedarse en cama todo el día hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta. "¡¿QUÉ?! Preguntó totalmente furioso.

"¡Señor, tenemos un problema!" fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

"¿Qué problema?" preguntó un Faraón frustrado y todavía un poco soñoliento.

"¡HEMOS SIDO ROBADOS!"

Yami se paró rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus guardias, Bakari.

"Nos vemos abajo" dijo un poco alterado.

Bakari hizo una reverencia y fue rápidamente abajo "Sí, su majestad"

--------=========********========--------

Safiya entró en la tienda y se dirigió hacia algo que había cautivado sus ojos por su brillo color lavanda.

Era un amuleto, un amuleto de oro con una amatista como pendiente. Era hermoso. 

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó una vieja y horripilante voz. 

Safiya miró detrás de ella para encontrarse a una señora vieja envuelta en una túnica negra. Se suponía que ella era la dueña de la tienda.

Safiya asintió y volvió su mirada hacia el amuleto. Ella admiraba el amatista, el cual era del mismo color que sus ojos. 

"Si lo quieres, puedo regalártelo" dijo la dueña.

Safiya se voltió hacia ella. 

"¿De verdad?" la mujer asintió. 

"Un hermoso regalo para una hermosa joven" Ella le dio el amuleto a Safiya y ésta aún dudosa lo aceptó. 

"¡Muchas Gracias!".

Safiya lo colocó alrededor del cuello y le dio un pequeño abrazo a la dueña. Después de eso salió muy contenta de la tienda.

La dueña miró como la silueta de Safiya era devorada por la multitud. "De nada, Princesa, de nada........"

---------========*********========--------

Yami se sentó en su trono de oro y cruzó las piernas. "Entonces, ¿Quién nos ha robado?" Bakari se encontraba respetuosamente arrodillado frente a su líder "¡El Rey de los Ladrones, su Majestad!"

Yami se paró de su asiento y con una mirada de que no creía lo que su guardia le estaba diciendo. "¡¿El ladrón de Tumbas nos robó?! Gritó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Sí, su Majestad! ¡Dicen que vino con todos sus camaradas!" Bakari replicó con una mirada de total preocupación. 

"¿Cuántos eran?. Preguntó de nuevo el Faraón. 

"¡Nueve, para ser exactos! Contando a su líder Bakura" dijo la mano derecha de Yami.

"Así que Bakura está en la ciudad... Manda a los guardias en la búsqueda de él y de su equipo" ordenó el Faraón de Egipto.

Yami miró como Bakari se retiraba de la habitación y entonces penetró en las sombras del salón del trono "No podrás escaparte esta vez Ladrón de Tumbas........" murmuró sospechosamente.

A.N ¡¡¡Por fin!!! Otro capítulo, un poco más largo solo para ustedes. ¡¡¡Whohoo!!! ¿Atrapará Yami a Bakura? ¿Descubrirán a Safiya? Todas las respuestas a esas interrogantes las descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, que si me dejan muchos reviews, será publicado lo antes posible ^.^

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón azulito de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, estoy abierta a todo tipos de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

Pueden también visitar mis otros fics: "¿Será amor lo que siento?" de Yugi Oh, y "Enfermo de Amor" de Sakura Card Captor.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todos, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic. Vamos, que yo no como gente, jeje. Además que me gustaría mucho interactuar con mis lectores.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en www.rubiax.notifylist.com o simplemente agregarme en sus autor´s alert.

Cuídanse mucho, y Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, los quiero a todos.

Un besote, MUAH


	4. Secuestrada

Cuando sea, Donde sea

****

**Capítulo Cuatro: Secuestrada**

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** El Faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Nethed:** me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero tus comentarios al final ¿okis? He tratado de buscar tus fics (el que ibas a publicar), pero no lo he encontrado ¿Qué pasó? De verdad me muero de ganas de leerlos ^.^

**Hannah Pegasus:  **me hace feliz que te haya gustado, gracias. Aquí te traído el capítulo 4, espero que te guste y que me dejes un review.

**Ryu Mari:  **bueno sobre la relación de Bakura y Safiya se irá desarrollando a medida que avanza el fic. Yami no es malo (siento haber dado esa impresión) solo hace el papel de hermano mayor. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes un review, adiós.

**Tikal-neo: **me elegra que te guste el fic. Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que te guste y que me dejes un review. Trataré de publicar el fic lo antes posible, así que no te desesperes ^.^

**Jennyfer S Lleneri: **me alegra que te guste, Yami no es malo, solo hace el apeplito de hermano mayor, más adelante te darás cuenta. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, adiós.

**link: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios al final ¿okis?

**Notas Iniciales: **Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, que espero les guste mucho. Les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. 

Capítulo 4: Secuestrada 

Mientras Safiya paseaba por las ocupadas calles de Egipto, se sentía feliz de que la dueña de aquella tienda le hubiera regalado el amuleto. Era tan hermoso. 

Pero de repente mientras admiraba su nueva prenda, ella se paró en un callejón sin notar que una presencia se encontraba cerca de ella.

----------==========***********==========-----------

 "Entonces ¿ya lo encontraron?" Yami levantó la cabeza notando la presencia de Bakari. 

Bakari se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza ante su superior "Lo siento su Majestad, pero todavía no lo hemos encontrado ni a él, ni a su grupo"

Yami suspiró y se encogió en su trono. "De verdad lo siento su Majestad" se disculpó Bakari.

"Esta bien Bakari, solo encuéntrenlo lo antes posible" Bakari asintió y salió de la habitación.

----------==========***********==========-----------

 Safiya se recostó en la pared del callejón y sonrió. Miró de nuevo su amuleto y sus pensamientos retornaron hacia la amable anciana que se lo había dado.

"¿Qué se supone que este haciendo una niña hermosa como tú en un lugar tan sucio como este?" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién- quién- quién esta ahí?" preguntó toda asustada dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué? solo soy un ciudadano común tratando de vivir en paz en esta ciudad" replicó la horrenda voz.

Safiya tenía miedo, esta totalmente asustada. La figura emergió de las sombras que la cubrían. 

Era un enorme hombre con una pequeña barba negra. 

El se acercó más a Safiya y la tomó por la muñeca. 

"¡¡Hey!!" Safiya trato de pelear

"¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y conoces alguno de mis amigos?" dijo asustándola todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

"Podrías, por favor, dejarme ir" Safiya trató de liberarse.

"¿Frustrados, eh?" murmuró él. "Nunca se nos cumple lo que queremos"

Safiya hizo todo a su alcance pero no pudo liberarse, ya que el hombre la levantó y la colocó sobre sus hombros `El amo estará muy complacido´ pensó mientras caminaba hacia las profundidades de las sombras.

Safiya trató y trató de liberarse de su aprisionamiento, pero no pudo. 

"¡¡¡Bájame!!!" ordenó ella.

El hombre la miró a través de su hombro "Escúchame bien, si no quieres morir, cállate" dijo en un tono de voz oscuro.

Safiya apretó sus dientes y suspiró. No valía lo que ella hiciera, él no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Solo el destino puede salvarla ahora. 

Pensando en sus últimas esperanzas, ella quedó profundamente dormida, solo esperando que alguien pudiera salvarla.

----------==========***********==========-----------

Después de una rato, Safiya abrió los ojos, solo para darse cuenta que seguía en los hombros de aquel hombre, pero se encontraba en un lugar diferente.

Se imaginó que se encontraba en la casa de ese hombre, o mejor dicho en su guarida. Parecía un vertedero. Era como una cueva con guano de murciélago esparcido por el piso, pero ésta no era una cueva, solo lucía como una, excepto que esta estaba un poco más limpia.

Ella se sentía mariada, pero podía escuchar voces. Sonaba como la voz de un hombre, pero en grandes cantidades. 

Casi podía escuchar cientos de voces en sus oídos. `Ugh, siento como si hubiera estrellado mi cabeza en el trono de mi hermano´ 

"Entonces Adom, ¿Qué es esto que traes?" una voz aguda preguntó al hombre que supuestamente la cargaba. 

"¡Oh! ¿Ella?" señaló a Safiya "Ella es un regalo para el jefe. De seguro que esto le complacera ¿no crees Gahiji?"

"¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable con el jefe? Preguntó otra voz.

"Desde que nos dejó tomar todos los tesoros que queramos, Mukhwana" respondió él.

"Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?  ¿Y los otros?" preguntó Adom.

"El jefe salió al desierto con Yazid, mientras que Funsani, Harakhty y Lateef todos fueron al pueblo en busca de provisiones"

"Aswad, yo no te vi allá" Adom volteo su cabeza hacia su compañero.

"Claro que no, ese tipo estña tan obsesionado con matar que utilizaría cualquier técnica de matar en cualquier persona sin darse cuenta" respondió Gahiji.

"¡Oh! ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? una misteriosa voz les preguntó.

Todos miraron a su jefe e inclinaron sus cabezas "¡Amo Bakura!" dijeron todos al unísono.

A.N. Ummm los deje en suspenso. Siento que el capítulo estuviera algo corto. ¿Qué le hará Bakura a Safiya? ¿La encontrará Yami antes de que algo le pase? Si quieren saber las respuestas a estas interrogante tendrán que dejarme muchos review :D

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón azulito de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, estoy abierta a todo tipos de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

Pueden también visitar mis otros fics: "¿Será amor lo que siento?" de Yugi Oh, y "Enfermo de Amor" de Sakura Card Captor.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todos, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic. Además que me gustaría mucho interactuar con mis lectores.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en http:www.rubiax.notifylist.com o simplemente agregarme en sus autor´s alert.

¡¡¡Les deseo lo mejor para este año 2004!!!

¡¡¡Los quiero mucho a todos!!! 

Un besote, muah, hasta la próxima, adiós.


	5. El ladrón de tumbas y su facción

Cuando sea, Donde sea

****

**Capítulo Cinco: El ladrón de tumbas y su facción **

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Email:** RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (muy buena escritora, deberían chequearla ^. )

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** El Faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Kisuna-chan: **no te angusties, aquí está el capítulo cinco, incluso antes de lo que esperaba, espero que te guste y que me dejes reviews ^.^****

**DarkMagician_Girl: **gracias. En mi opinión puedes subir tantos fics como tu quieras, se parezcan a este o no, ya que esto es Fanfiction, por lo que los fans, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieran. Creo que a la autora no le molestaría, ya que su fic está en Ingles. Tienes todo mi apoya si deseas subir tu fic. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate mucho y adiós.****

**Tikal-neo: **jeje lo siento, aquí esta el capítulo 5, espero que te guste, y que me dejes tus comentarios al final, gracias.****

**Ryo Mari: **lo siento, pero he publicado el capítulo 5 antes, para compensar por el corto capítulo anterior. El nombre de la autora es Blue Savage, por si quieres hablar con ella. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios.

**Hannah Pegasus:** gracias, aquí está el capítulo 5, espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios al final ^.^

**Blue Savage:** Hey! Your spanish (well the few words that you wrote) is really good! ^.  Thanks, I´m glad you liked the way I trasnlate your fic. I am so happy. Thanks for reading it (or well trying of reading, because I know it may be difficult for you because you don´t speak spanish (whitch is a really complicate language (because of all the tenses of the verbs and accents, sorry!). I don´t have any idea of what you filipino´s frase means. Hope you like this chapter, see you soon, bye. Well here I got a frase for you in french, try to guess what it means: J´espere que tu aimeras le fic, tu est une écrivain excelente. Continuer de ecrire, aurevoir ^.^ I hope you can understand it.

**AngelShikonExpectra1:** me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno verás Bakura la beso.. porque, bueno ella le atrajo y fue un impulso.... Me alegra que te guste la pareja, aquí esta el capítulo 5, no es muy largo, pero es algo ^.^ Espero que te guste.

**Notas Iniciales:** Aquí les tengo el capítulo 5 antes de lo que pensaba, solo para  compensarlos por lo corto que estuvo el capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste. 

Para los que no sepan qué es facción, pues es un grupo de personas unidas a otras en oposición a un presidente o a un gobierno. (en este caso faraón)

Capítulo Cinco: El ladrón de Tumbas y su facción 

Un hombre de cabellos blancos se encontraba frente a sus ayudantes con otro hombre parado detrás de él.

"Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando?" preguntó con una voz oscura. Esa voz hacía que Safiya temblara no de miedo, sino de pánico.

A pesar de que ella estaba un poco mareada y con sueño, podía oír y ver aunque con una visión algo nebulosa.

Se sintió removida de los hombros de Adom para que la levantaran hacía la cara del supuesto `Jefe´ 

"¡Es un regalo para usted, Jefe! La encontré en un callejón desértico" dijo Adom.

A pesar de que el cabello de Safiya todavía cubría parte de su cara, el Jefe podía ver parte de su rostro.

"Y ¿por qué tan generoso ofreciéndome este regalo?" preguntó el hombre de cabellera blanca.

"Para mostrarle mis respetos Maestro" respondió todavía mostrando más a Safiya e inclinándose hacia su líder.

El maestro caminó en círculos alrededor de Adom para tomar una mejor vista de Safiya ya que los cabellos de ésta, todavía le estaba cubriendo la cara, por lo que él no podía reconocer que ésta era la chica, la princesa que él había besado.

"¡Muy bien, tráiganla a mi habitación y átenla!" les ordenó a Adom y Gahji.

"Buen trabajo, Adom" entonces se volteó hacia el resto sus misioneros.

"¿Dónde están Funsani, Harakhty y Lateef?" le preguntó a uno de sus hombres llamado Aswad.

"Ellos fueron al pueblo por municiones" respondió rápidamente con su cabeza todavía inclinada.

"Ya veo" replicó.

"Yazis, Aswad, cuando Adom y Gahji terminen de atar a la chica, reúnanse en la sala de conferencias, mientras que tu Maukhwana, cuando Funsani, Harakhty y Lateef lleguen, vayan a la sala de conferencias" Ordenó.

"Sí, Jefe" dijeron todos al unísono.

----------==========************==========----------

En la habitación del Jefe, Adom y Gahji estaban tratando de amarrar a Safiya bien fuerte. Todavía podían ver el mareo en sus ojos.

Pusieron a Safiya al lado de la cama y apretaron el último nudo.

"Bien, eso la tendrá quieta por un tiempo, no sabes cuán festiva puede ser un mujer" Adom suspiró por el cansancio de haber tenido que cargar a Safiya todo el camino y ahora tener que amarrarla.

"Bueno, ella está durmiendo ahora, no hay necesidad de preocuparse" dijo Gahji con una voz bastante aguda.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Gahji. 

Adom asintió y siguió a su camarada hacia la salida de la habitación.

----------==========************==========----------

Cuando Adom y Gahji salieron de la habitación del Jefe, se encontraron con Yazid y Aswad.

"El jefe quiere que vayamos a la sala de conferencias, ya él le ordenó a Mukhwana para que le informara a Funsani, Harakhty y Lateef" dijo Yazid. 

Ambos asintieron y fueron a la sala de conferencias.

----------==========************==========----------

Mukhwana se sentó fuera esperando a sus compañeros.

Después de un rato vio a tres figuras apareciendo entre las dunas de arena que reflejaban los colores naranja y rojo del atardecer. Levantó al cabeza y llamó la atención de sus amigos. "¡Funsani, Harakhty, Lateef!" gritó.

Las tres figuras localizaron a uno de sus miembros y corrieron hacia él, excepto Mukhwana que siguió caminando hacia los otros tres.

"¿Qué pasa Mukhwana?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"El Jefe quiere verlos a ustedes, a todos nosotros. Está esperándonos en la sala de conferencias" los tres asintieron y entraron a su guarida.

----------==========************==========----------

En la sala de conferencias el hombre de cabellos blancos, su líder, su Jefe, su maestro, se encontraba sentado en una mesa de forma ovalada esperando por la presencia de su facción, pero en su mente se divagaba lejos de todo eso, se encontraba con Safiya.

P.O.V. de Bakura.

Esa chica, la mujer ¿por qué será que tengo el presentimiento de que la he visto antes?

_Esos ojos color lavanda me son tan familiares, tan inocentes, tan.......... hermosos._

_Sus labios, ¿por qué siento que ya... que ya..... que ya los he tocado anteriormente._

_Bakura cerró sus ojos entrando en las profundidades de sus pensamientos._

_"¡Jefe!"_

P.O.V. Normal

El hombre abrió los ojos y vio ocho de sus camaradas entrando por la puerta.

"Entren y siéntense en sus lugares, tenemos que discutir asuntos de suma importancia" los ocho hombres asintieron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

----------==========************==========----------

Safiya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños, todavía durmiendo.

********* Sueño de Safiya *********

_"¿Dón- Dónde estoy?" Safiya todavía estaba completamente mareada._

_Ella levantó la cabeza y vio una luz cegadora. Vio dos personas paradas hablando. Ella todavía no podía abrir completamente sus ojos, sus párpados le pesaban demasiado._

_"Hermano, Akila, Bakari, ¿hay alguien ahí?" ella oyó el suave crujir de la puerta que se cerraba._

_"¿Quién- quién- quién eres?" preguntó ella. La figura se fue acercando a ella.... más cerca... más cerca y entonces-_

******** Fin del sueño *******

----------==========************==========----------

La banda de ladrones estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa y miraban a su Jefe. 

En el frente de la mesa estaba sentado su líder, el cabecilla de la banda. Era un furtivo y malvado ladrón, pero era el más valiente. Su nombre era Bakura, pero también tenía la reputación de ser llamado `El rey de los ladrones´ y también era conocido como `El ladrón de tumbas´; a su derecha estaba sentado Yazid, su mano derecha; después Aswad un miembro obsesionado con los objetos filosos, con las matanzas y desapariciones de personas; al lado de él estaba Gahji, quien tenía una voz bastante aguda y era el más rápido cuando se trataba de correr, también era bueno en localizar, siendo su antiguo empleo el de un pirata buscador; luego estaba Adom, era el más grande de todos los miembros del grupo, le tenía mucho respeto  y admiración a Bakura, era el más callado y obediente de todos; a su lado estaba uno de los hermanos Rasen, Harakhty quien era igual a su hermano Lateef; y finalmente luego de los dos hermanos, estaba Mukhwana. Él era el único miembro que odiaba a Bakura, él solo había entrado al grupo de bandidos por los tesoros. Todo el grupo sabía que él odiaba a Bakura, excepto Yazid y el mismo Bakura.

Bakura se paró de su asiento y miró a sus camaradas.

"¿Saben porqué los he llamado?" comenzó. "Porque el honorable Faraón Yami descubrió de nuestro asalto de anoche y ordenó a sus guardias la misión de encontrarnos a nosotros y a nuestra guarida" todos le prestaron bastante atención. 

"Por lo que les advierto, cada vez que vayan al pueblo tengan mucho cuidado. Aún si solo están caminando, el Faraón se ha vuelto bastante estricto ahora" se volvió a sentar.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" ninguno de ellos reaccionó. 

"Bueno, si no tienen preguntas pueden retirarse"

Todos se pararon de sus asientos y salieron de la habitación. Pero mientras Mukhwana salía fue detenido por la voz de Bakura.

"Tampoco espero que alguien traicione este grupo" Mukhwana abrió los ojos como platos. `¿Qué tal y si él sabe?´ sacudió su cabeza en negación antes sus sospechas y salió de la sala de conferencias.

Bakura sonrió cuando sintió la presencia de Mukhwana detenerse ante su comentarios. `Mantendré el ojo bien abierto en ti, Mukhwana´ y mentalmente rió maléficamente.

_Continuará..._

A.N. Bueno, eso fue el capítulo 5, sé que no fue muy interesante, pero estos pequeños encuentros tendrán mucha repercusión en el futuro. Les aseguro que el capítulo que viene será mucho más interesantes que este. ¿Qué pasará con Safiya? ¿Le hará algo malo Bakura? ¿Qué plan tendrá Mukhwana? ¿Logrará Bakura descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Encontrará Yami a Safiya? ¿Por qué la autora les puso a todos nombres tan raros @.@? Averigüen las respuestas a algunas de estas interrogantes en el siguiente capítulo de Cuando sea, Donde sea. 

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón azulito de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a RuBiAx_13@hotmail.com, estoy abierta a todo tipos de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

También pueden agregarme al MSN si lo desean, estoy abierta para todos, además que me podrían hacer directamente preguntas sobre todo lo relacionado con el fic. Además que me gustaría mucho interactuar con mis lectores.

Pueden también visitar mis otros fics: "¿Será amor lo que siento?" de Yugi Oh, y "Enfermo de Amor" de Sakura Card Captor.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en http:www.rubiax.notifylist.com o simplemente agregarme en sus autor´s alert.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho.


	6. La pérdida de una princesa

**Cuando sea, Donde sea**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: La pérdida de una princesa**

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai (muy buena escritora, deberían chequearla . )

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** El Faraón Yami tiene una hermana. Ella se enamora de un ladrón llamado Bakura. Yami esta en desacuerdo con su amor y ordena a ejecutar a Bakura. Pero él le deja un regalo a su amada y le promete volverse a ver en un futuro.

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ryu Mari: **jeje, siento haberte dejado en ascuas, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero era que estaba de exámenes semestrales -.-U Espero que este capítulo te compense, cuídate, bye.

**Tikalneo:** siento la tardanza, pero era que estaba en exámenes semestrales (horrible) Bueno espero que este capítulo lo compense, prometo que no va a volver a pasar . espero que te guste, byebye.

**Ana91:** gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado . Lamento la tardanza (exámenes) Lo sé, los nombres están medio extraños, pero no es muy necesario aprendérselos, no forman parte del cast principal, sino que no secundarios (no me preguntes a mi de dónde fue que la autora los sacó, jeje, porque hasta a mí me revolvían cuando lo comencé a leer) Espero que te guste este capítulo, me dejas tus comentarios ¿si? Nos vemos.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:** jeje, gracias y no te preocupes. Ahhh lo sé a todos se nos dificulta cuando se trata de un idioma distinto al nuestro (en mi caso entiendo perfectamente el ingles, pero quedo chida con el francés (tomo clases de francés y ya las estoy terminando, pero pregúntame algo y ...... -.-U) Espero que te guste el capítulo, nos vemos.

**vid-sj:** hola vid!!! Me alegra que te gustara el fic, lamento la tardanza (ahhh, los ·"&&# exámenes semestrales.... ahhh es horrible, pero ya salí de ellos .) Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**Blue Savage:** Hi there!!! Well lady : "_J´espere que tu aimeras le fic, tu est une écrivain excelente. __Continuer de ecrire, aurevoir" _means "I hope that you like the fic, you are an excelent writer. Continuing writing, byebye ." it´s french (I´m learnig..... it´s kind of cool, but somethimes... it sucks I mean the clases and exams, hehe, but speaking it its kind of cool. I happy you undersatnd some parts, sapnish isn´t that complicate (well... ok for get it, it´s really difficult because of all the tense verbs, and accent, and all that stuff -.-U) Well sorry that I haven´t revied lately your fic, but I am on midterm exams (yeah, that sucks) Hope that you update soon. Nos vemos luego, cuídate (some prhases in spanish, jeje, bye)

**AngelShikinExpectra1:** Hey!!! Me alegra que te guste. Bueno supongo que va vestido con la ropa tradicional egipcia, o sea con una túnica, espero que te guste el capítulo, cuídate, bye.

**Kisuna-chan:** Hola!!!! Me encuentro bien, lamento la tardanza (exámenes semestrales -.- ug) Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, nos vemos.

**Lizzy:** gracias, en eso estoy, lamento la tardanza de la traducción, estuve algo atareada con mis exámenes semestrales, espero que te guste este capítulo, nos vemos.

**Messy:** Me alegro que te guste el fic . Lamento haber tardado tanto para subir el capítulo, era que estaba de exámenes semestrales, y luego me entró la flojera, pero no te preocupes no lo he abandonado . Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me dejes tus comentarios, y no te preocupes por no saber inglés, es por eso que traduzco este fic porque me lo encontré superbueno y quería compartirlo con todas aquellas personas que solo hablan español, cuídate, bye.

**Blue Savage: **ok, thanks for the notice... I will change the summary right away ;)... Take care!!!

**Notas Iniciales: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, lamento la tardanza pero es que a mi computadora se le dañó el disco duro. Duré casi 4 meses sin ella... además que se me borraron todos mi documentos.... ;.;

**Capítulo Seis: La pérdida de una princesa**

Safiya gimió en dolor mientras sentía un calambre en su cuello, espalda y un gran y fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ella sintió la deliberación de ser una persona casi muerta. ¨Ahora sé como mi hermano se sentía cuando se golpeó la cabeza con un bloque de oro, ugh¨ pensó. Eso pasó cuando ella tenía todavía 8 años de edad y su hermano 10 años.

**-----------------------Flash Back----------------------**

Safiya y Yami estaban curioseando alrededor de la mina de oro que su padre los había llevado.

"Ahora Yami, Safiya no se vayan a perder, por que entonces su madre se enojará mucho con su papi, y no los dejará venir aquí de nuevo" dijo un hombre maduro de cabellos negros y gris a una Safiya de 8 años y una Yami de 10 años de edad.

Ambos niños asintieron y fueron saltando a través de los corredores llenos de oro.

"Oye Yami, mira eso" Safiya señaló una gran esquina llena de bloques de oro.

Ambos se dirigieron a mirar de cerca el oro.

Yami se arrodilló y recogió un bloque de oro para estudiar su base. "Hmm...... ellos encontraron esta pieza de oro, en la sala este de esta cantera y fue derretido y moldeado ayer" dijo como nada.

Safiya miró a su hermano mayor y golpeó suavemente la parte de arriba del oro, sin notar que Yami no estaba agarrándolo bien y se fue directo a su cara. Él se sentía completamente mareado y podía ver muchas cabecitas de Anubis.

"Veo cientos de personas con cabeza de perro y cuerpo humano" decía mientras sus ojos formaban espirales, babeando en la parte izquierda de su boca y dando vueltas como un maniaco.

Safiya no podía detener la risa "¡Te... Te ves tan estúpido!" decía entre risas "Y..y esos humanos con cabeza de perro son Anubis y sus seguidores"

**----------------Fin del Flash Back----------------**

Ella sonrió y pensó ´Oh, hermano te extraño tanto. Incluso a pesar de que solo ha pasado una mañana, pero ya se siente que.... he estado lejos por.... siempre´ Ella cerró los ojos, y sollozó hasta que se quedó dormida mientras tatareaba la canción que su madre solía utilizar para dormirla.

--------

Mientras Yami se encontraba sentado en su trono de oro, vio como Bakari pasaba por una de las largas puertas.

"Bakari" le llamó.

Su guardia le miró y se dirigió dentro de las puertas y se inclino en señal de respeto hacia su amo.

"¿Si, amo Yami?" dijo.

"Bakari, como estoy esperando para la captura de el Ladrón de Tumbas y sus seguidores no he podido hablar mucho con mi hermana Safiya. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle que estaré ocupado por un par de días? Y asegúrate de que no se vaya a aventurar sola a la cuidad de nuevo"

"Por supuesto Amo" volvió a inclinarse por respeto y salió en dirección de los dormitorios reales en busca de la princesa.

Mientras camina hacia las escaleras encontró a Akila paseando de derecha a izquierda frente a la habitación de la descendiente real.

"Akila, ¿has visto a la Princesa Safiya?" Akila levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se puso muy nerviosa.

"Uh.... uh, ¿Qué dijiste Bakari?" buscando alguna evasiva.

"Te pregunté si habías visto a la Princesa" repitió Bakari acercándose a la puerta.

Akila se puso más nerviosa ´No puedo dejar entrar a Bakari en el aposento de Safiya por que entonces descubrirá que no está y le dirá al Amo" la sirvienta cubrió la entrada de la habitación con su cuerpo y con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo: "Uh.... ella está descansando por ahora"

Bakari la miró con una mirada sospechosa y fue en busca del llavín de la puerta para abrirla, pero Akira le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano quitándola de este, entonces Bakari tuvo una ingeniosa idea.

"Hey, Akila, ¿ese no es Kontar?" dijo señalando con el dedo hacia su derecha, recordando que aquel hombre había sido en amor de Akila desde pequeña.

Akila volteo la mirada hacia la derecha, para mirar admirada a... nada.

"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? Oh Kontar" gritaba mientras corría hacia el corredor del ala derecha.

"¡Phew! Por lo visto fue bueno escuchar sus historia, sino todavía estuviera peleando con ella" dijo mientras se limpiaba con la parte de atrás de la palma de la mano un pequeño sudor imaginario de su frente.

"Ahora" abrió la puerta despacio.

"Princesa Safiya, el Amo quie..." buscó con la mirada a través de la vasta habitación, mientras comenzaba a crecer un miedo dentro de él al no poder encontrar la silueta de la descendiente real egipcia.

"¿Dónde está princesa?" dijo mientras buscaba a través de la habitación, los clóset, debajo de la cama, en el área de aseo, pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte.

Rápidamente corrió fuera de la habitación, sólo para encontrar a Akila trotando hacia él. Ella se inclinó y puso una cara de disgusto.

"Ella ha estado fuera todo el día, desde esta mañana"

Bakari esta sin palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué le diría al Faraón Yami? ¿Cómo este manejaría la noticia?... tantas preguntas... ninguna respuesta.

"Pe...pe...pe...pe...pe...pero ¿cómo?" dijo nervioso.

"Ella dijo que iría a la ciudad esta mañana.... y todavía no ha regresado" dijo la mucama mientras habría la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

"Y ahora... no sé donde está. Estoy tan preocupada. Por eso es que lo he mantenido en secreto de ti y del Amo" lucía un poco menos estresada, pero igual de deprimida.

"Lo siento" dijo casi en un murmullo.

"No" dijo Bakari mientras se alejaba. "No" dijo más alto.

"Bakari" Akila extendió su mano sintiéndose en parte culpable de la desaparición de la princesa.

"¡No!" el joven corrió por el pasillo central hasta llegar a la habitación del trono Real.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró de repente en la habitación, se arrodilló y se cubrió la cara con vergüenza. El sudor corría por su cara hacia el piso alfombrado. Su mirada era una mezcla de cobardía, pena y miedo.

"A-a-a-mo" dijo despacio. "Lo siento mucho"

"¿Por qué estás sudando tanto y tartamudeando? Y ¿Qué es lo que sientes?" preguntó el hermano mayor de la princesa.

"A-a-a-a- mo, la Princesa Sa-Sa-Safiya, ella- ella no está" dijo Bakari todavía tartamudeando más.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron de la sorpresa al recibir esa noticia; era como si sus pupilas lilas fueran a salirse.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó extremadamente fuerte.

Bakari se sorprendió mucho ante la intensidad del tono de su voz.

"¡¿Desde cuándo?!" preguntó extremadamente furioso.

"Desde esta mañana, Akila fue la que me informó de esto. Ella dijo que su alteza salió a la ciudad y todavía no ha llegado de vuelta desde esta mañana.

Yami se dejó caer en su asiento mientras murmuraba su nombre.

"Doblen el número de personas que están buscando a mi hermana y distribuye posters por toda la ciudad indicando su desaparición. También escribe que quien la encuentre recibirá una suntuosa recompensa, ¡Ahora!" él estaba totalmente furioso.

Mientras Bakari salía de la habitación del trono, Yami se dirigió a la ventana. SU mirada se centró en el brillo de la hermosa Luna Azul; su cara era iluminada completamente por la luna.

´No te preocupes Safiya, te encontraré. No te perderé....´ alejó su rostro de la iluminación de la luna, y se fue caminando entre las sombras a través de las largas puertas.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Tadaa! Yami es tan bueno, es en verdad como un verdadero hermano aquí. Bueno me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto. Lean y reviews.

**RuBiax:** Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 6, lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, nos vemos en la próxima.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, flamers ¬¬, preguntas y demás, pulsen el botón azulito de debajo de reviews o mándenme un mail a , estoy abierta a todo tipos de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

Si quieren recibir un email cada vez que yo suba un capítulo solo tienen que agregarse a mi lista en o simplemente agregarme en sus autor´s alert, la dirección esta en mi bio.


	7. Encuentro con el ladrón de tumbas

**Cuando sea, Donde sea**

**Capítulo Siete: Encuentro con el ladrón de tumbas.**

**Autora:** Blue Savage

**Traductora:** RuBiAx

**Editora:** Misao Kirimachi Surasai

**Disclamer:** Yugi Oh no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Safiya le pertenece a su creadora y autora Blue Savage.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando la hermana pequeña del Faraón Yami se enamora del famoso ladrón de tumbas? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor entre la realeza? ¿O un regalo les traerá votos eternos? Lean para descubrirlo....

**Rated:** PG-13

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nethed: **¡Hola! Si... hace siglos que no hablamos, pero como ya supiste fue que se me dañó mi computadora por casi 4 meses... y bueno espero hablar contigo pronto, cuídate.

**Agumon gorl: **hola, pues que bien que te haya gustado el fic. Cuando lo leí en inglés a mí me fascinó, es por eso que decidí traducirlo. Bueno, espero que también te agrade este capítulo, cuídate, adiós.

**Tikal-neo: **hola, sip lamento lo de la tardanza... pero que conste que no fue mi culpa.... fue la del técnico ¬¬... jejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo, cuídate, nos vemos.

**Blue Savage:** Hi!.... The reason why I took so long is that my computer died and not literally...;.; My hard disk (man, I don't know how to call that in English) well, it was damage, and all my files, all my information, all of all... disappeared... The technician took almost 4 most to repair it ;.;.... Sorry I haven't review you fic, it's just that I have been kind of lost without my computer, and also have tons of work in school... (and I also need to updated my other fics... man... there is some people out there that is going to kill me, jejeje...) Well another weird word "Salamat", does that mean good bye?? Well I hope that you can make your goal of 400 reviews before you end you fanfic... how many chapters are left???? Well take care, bye.

**Notas iniciales: **Bueno, ahora que estoy de vuelta en línea y con mi computadora arreglada (aunque perdí todos mis archivos ;.;) podré actualizar mis fics más rápido. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Encuentro con el ladrón de tumbas**

Safiya abrió sus ojos lentamente, despertando de su larga siesta.

"¿Dón- dónde estoy?" dijo aún completamente mareada.

Levantó rápidamente la cabeza cuando un luz cegadora irrumpió en la habitación. Dentro del marcó de la puerta podía distinguir dos figuras humanas hablando.

"Recuerda mantener un ojo en Mukhwana, cuento contigo Yazid, eres el único en quien confío, eres mi mano derecha" fueron las palabras de Bakura antes de que Yazid asintiera y saliera, perdiéndose en la grandeza del pasillo.

Safiya aún no podía abrir sus ojos por completo, sus pestañas se sentía muy pesadas, como el más pesado equipaje que no puede ser cargado ni por el más fuerte de los hombres.

"¿Hermano, Akila, Bakari? ¿hay alguien ahí?" fue lo único que pudo salir en forma de un susurro de sus labios. Oyó el suave sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

Abrió sus ojos completamente y gritó en terror. Era aquel hombre de cabellos blandos a cual llamaba Bakura al menos así era que lo llamaban, aparte de jefe´

Bakura se acercaba más y más a Safiya con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

"Veo que ya has despertado" dijo con un tono algo siniestro.

Se quitó la parte de arriba de su toga y la tiró en la cama. ´Pero ¡¿qué es lo que ese hombre pretende hacer?! Pensaba Safiya mientras se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Se acercó a Safiya y la tomó por el mentón. Cuando la chica vio su cara reflejada por la luz de la luna gritó de la sorpresa.

"¡Tú!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, aunque Safiya era la más sorprendida. Se alejaron uno del otro.

"¡Tú- tu eres aquel ladrón!" gritó ella.

"¡y tú eres esa princesa!" gritó él después de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó el albino.

"Bueno, estaba paseando el ciudad cuando uno de tus hombres ¡me raptó!.... ¡¿por qué?! ¿No me reconociste cuando paseaste en círculos alrededor de aquel tipo grande llamado Adom cuando me tenía en sus hombre?!"

"Así que tu eras aquella muchacha" dijo tratando de recordar aquella escena con razón me resultaba tan familiar´

La sonrisa diabólica le volvió al rostro mientras se volvía a acercar a la chica.

"Bueno, ese hecho no cambia lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo"

Oh no´ pensó nerviosa la chica. Bakura volvió a tomarla por el mentón, y quitó su sonrisa terrorífica y simplemente la miró por un rato Es verdad lo que dicen acerca de su belleza´

"¿Qu- qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo" preguntó la chica, temiendo por la respuesta.

"Nada" respondió el en un susurro.

"¿Nada? ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste en mi habitación antes de besarme!" dijo ella sarcásticamente.

El se alejó de la chica y se sentó en posición hindú colocando su dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordarla escena.

"¡Oh, esa!" fue la única respuesta que tuvo.

"¡Si, esa misma!" repitió ella, algo molesta.

El chico se rió por su actitud.

¿Por qué diablos está actuando así?´pensó ella.

"Bueno, discúlpame por lo de aquella vez" dijo mientras sonreía.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Safiya volvió a hablar. "Entonces... ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo ahora?"

Bakura la miró fijamente.

Mierda, hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso´

Bakura retomó lo que pretendía hacer desde el inicio, acercándose a ella, y mirándola directo al los ojos.

"Podré ser un ladrón, pero aún mantengo algunas de mis promesas" con eso se separó completamente de la chica, quedando de espaldas a ella.

El reflejo de la luna sobre la muscular espalda del chico, conjunto con sus cabellos de un extraño color blanco, le hacían ver bastante atractivo.

¡Ra... pero este chico está bien bueno!´

"A pesar de que fue bueno contigo esta noche, no esperes que actúe así contigo todo el tiempo, tengo una reputación que mantener con mis camaradas" dijo mirándola sobre su hombre. "Sigues siendo una prisionera, recuerda eso Princesa" con eso, volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Justo cuando Bakura iba a irse Safiya gritó "Espera antes de irte quisiera saber una cosa ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

Volvió a hablar sobre su hombro "Bakura... mi nombre es Bakura"

"Bueno, mi nombre es S-"

"Ya sé cual es su nombre, Princesa Safiya, la hermana del faraón" dijo simplemente. Y con eso se recostó sobre su cama, cerró sus ojos y se durmió en su confortable cama.

Safiya miraba a la figura masculina durmiendo ¿Cómo puede algo tan hermoso y bueno ser cruel al mismo tiempo?´ miró a través de la ventana y pensó pero ahora mismo, ¿cómo puedo escapar para volver a ver a mi hermano de nuevo?

Pensó y pensó toda la noche hasta que el sueño le ganó la batalla, con el ladrón de cabellos plateados todavía en su cabeza.

**Fin del capítulo siete.**

**Notas de autora: **ese fue el capítulo 7 de Cuando sea, Donde sea, nos vemos pronto con el capítulo 8. Lean y dejen reviews.

**RuBiAx: **espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ven voy subiendo los capítulos más rápidos cada vez. Dejen sus reviews que me siguen animando para traducir (por que la verdad es algo aburrido, es más divertido cuando tienes tu propia historia, que está abierta a cambios) Nos vemos en la próxima, adiós.

**Siguiente capítulo: Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos**


End file.
